


Ten More Minutes

by flyppa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/pseuds/flyppa
Summary: Chrom still believes that there are better places to take a nap than on the ground. Robyn still seems to not believe him.





	Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/gifts).



> A birthday gift to the wonderful Hinotoriii! I hope you enjoy my dear! I thought I'd change things up a bit and write you a different fandom after we were both talking about how much we missed fire emblem the other day :3 it's short and sweet, just like I told you it would be! :D

When Chrom finds Robyn, she’s in the shade of a tree, almost starfished on her back, with her eyes closed. It’s a familiar position to find her in, really. Chrom smiles to himself as he nudges her foot with the toe of his boot before he announces his presence. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

Robyn opens one eye and gives her husband a half-hearted glare. “Are there really?”

“I thought we were past this point by now,” Chrom teases, taking a seat beside Robyn on the grass. “Where’s Lucina?”

“With Lucina— as weird as that sounds. I’m still getting used to having two versions of our daughter around. I just needed an hour to myself.” Robyn answers in almost one long breath, opening both her eyes and squinting up at Chrom in the sunlight. “Gods, I knew having a child would be difficult, but I didn’t realise just  _ how  _ difficult.”

Chrom smiles at Robyn, reaching over to brush a few stray strands of hair from her face. “You look tired, my dear.”

“I’m  _ so  _ tired, Chrom. I could sleep for a week.” Robyn whinges, stretching her arms above her head and yawning as though she’s trying to prove it. “Two weeks maybe. A  _ month _ .”

“You’ll get it through it my love —  _ we’ll _ get through it.” Chrom says, continuing to fiddle with Robyn’s hair. “Now that things have settled within the Halidom after the war, I have more time free for you and Lucina— both of them.”

Robyn closes her eyes again and a smile crosses her lips. “Thank goodness for that.”

Chrom looks at Robyn and the peaceful expression on her face, and smiles. Despite the exhaustion that’s clear on her features, she’s happy— and that makes her more beautiful in that moment than she ever has been. “I suppose it means I’m on night duty now, unless she’s crying for food.”

“Yes please.” Robyn answers. “Though I know I’ll probably be up too anyway. It’s like I’m attuned to her, I don’t even need to hear her start crying.”

“A mother’s love.” Chrom teases as he pulls his hand back, shifting to lay in the grass beside Robyn, propping his head on his elbow. “At least we know that she’ll turn out alright, no matter how much of a parenting disaster we are.”

Robyn laughs quietly. “Oh Gods, let’s hope that’s true.”

“If she grows up to be like her other self from the future, then I’d say we manage to do a pretty good job.”

“If she grows up to be anything like future Lucina, we’ve done an  _ excellent _ job.”

Chrom remains silent for a moment, deep in thought about how things could turn out for them, if the worse comes to pass. “Do you think if it was the other way around — if our daughter went to a different future for help — that the version of us there would take her in too?”

“No matter what dimension they’re in, they’re still us.” Robyn answers, opening her eyes and taking in her husband’s serious expression. No matter what dimension they’re in, Robyn believes that she and Chrom would still be good people. There was nothing in the world that could change that, not when it came to keeping their family safe and loved. “I believe they —  _ we _ — would.”

Chrom’s expression softens into a smile once again, and he leans down to press a kiss to Robyn’s lips. “How did I get so lucky finding you?”

Robyn grins up at her husband, knowing that this conversation is cringey as hell -- but she doesn’t care, because she loves Chrom, and she knows that he feels the same about her. “How did I get so lucky to be found by you?”

“Maybe there aren’t better places to take a nap than on the ground.” Chrom teases, laying down properly on the ground beside his wife. “Especially not right now. I can see your eyes closing again.”

“Just let me have ten more minutes.” Robyn answers, blinking slowly at her husband as she fights the urge to doze before they’ve finished speaking. “Ten more minutes before I go back.”

Chrom kisses her forehead and goes to move away. “Anything for you, my love.”

Robyn reaches out and catches his arm, smiling at him. “I didn’t say that you had to go anywhere, did I?”

Chrom settles down next to Robyn again, still smiling. “Alright, fine. But just ten minutes. I promised Vaike a sparring session this afternoon.”

“Ten minutes is plenty.” Robyn says, rolling onto her side and throwing an arm over her husband, pillowing her head on his chest. “Ten minutes is more sleep than I’ve had in the past two weeks.”

Chrom smiles and closes his own eyes, enjoying spending time with his wife -- even if she will likely be dreaming for most of it. “Maybe I’ll be generous and let you have  _ eleven _ minutes.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” Robyn murmurs, letting out an exaggerated, swooning sigh.

“Yeah, only one.”

“Maybe two, if you’re lucky.”

“I thought I was lucky, being married to you. I’m starting to rethink that.”

Robyn jabs Chrom in the side with her fingers. “Let me have twelve minutes to nap and I’ll see if I can cup up with a third.”

“A third reason why you married me? I feel privileged.” Chrom says, sliding an arm under Robyn’s shoulders, pulling her in closer to him.

“So you should.” Robyn grumbles, tucking her head under Chrom’s chin.


End file.
